Celos
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Inuyasha se muere de celos cuando Kouga llega a buscar a Kagome para llevársela junto a su manada. Fluff y celos, muchos celos. InuKag


Título: Celos  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome  
Rating: G  
Género: Romance/Humor  
Resumen: **Inuyasha se muere de celos cuando Kouga llega a buscar a Kagome para llevársela junto a su manada.  
**Palabras: 761~  
NdA: Hecho a altas horas de la noche... espero que te guste... y sino, has otro reto xD. Para el meme de los primeros besos, para Selene-Nekoi. Este es mi primer acercamiento al InuKag, luego de años alejada de este. Y se siente raro... muuuuy raro.

* * *

Arrugando levemente la nariz, pudo sentir ese aroma tan detestado aproximándose rápidamente. Estaban descansando de la búsqueda de Naraku, en la aldea de la Anciana Kaede, pero el _odioso_ debía aparecerse a molestar.

—Siento dos fragmentos acercándose —alertó Kagome, señalando el camino desde donde se dirigían.

Moviendo las orejas, pudo oír el ruido de los pasos del lobo, hasta tenerlo frente a él, con esa sonrisa tan altanera.

—Hola, Kagome —saludó Kouga, tomándole ambas manos a la chica para besarlas galantemente, antes de entregarle un pequeño ramillete de flores—. Son para ti. Las vi y no pude evitar recordar tu linda sonrisa.

—Ehh, no debiste preocuparte —se sonrojó Kagome, sonriendo nerviosamente al ver el rostro airado de Inuyasha—. Muchas gracias, Kouga.

—Sí, claro "muchas gracias, Kouga" —se burló el hanyou, antes de darle la espalda al grupo—. Estúpido lobo sarnoso —masculló, mirándolos a todos de reojo, mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a un árbol.

—Bueno, Kagome —habló Kouga, llamando la atención de todos sobre él, ignorando las palabras de Inuyasha—, vengo a buscarte para que finalmente te unas a mi manada. Ya es tiempo de que tengamos nuestros hijos y vivamos juntos como le corresponde a un matrimonio —dijo, sujetándole firmemente la muñeca, jalándola suavemente junto a su costado.

—¿Qué? —gritó Shippou. Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando las reacciones de Inuyasha y Kagome alternadamente. El hanyou se había detenido, con tic en el ojo y un gruñido gutural escapando bajito de su garganta, mientras la muchacha lo miraba algo asombrada. De todas las veces que el lobo había deseado que lo acompañara, esta era la más vehemente.

—K-kouga... yo, no—

—Olvídalo —gruñó Inuyasha, tomando la otra muñeca de Kagome, tirándola hasta dejarla junto a él —ella está conmigo—nosotros —corrigió, señalando a todo el grupo.

—Bueno, pero ahora va a estar conmigo —respondió el lobo, jalando a la chica hasta su lado—. ¿Cierto, Kagome? Debemos tener nuestra descendencia y vivir juntos... ustedes la pueden ir a visitar sin problemas.

—Inuyasha, has algo —alentó Shippou, en los brazos de Sango—. No dejes que se lleve a Kagome.

—Kouga, escucha —dijo separándose completamente del hanyou, tomándole las manos al lobo—, voy a irme con—

Antes de que pudiese dar su respuesta, Inuyasha la jaló nuevamente, hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Inuyasha —jadeó Kagome, antes de ser besada firmemente, sin oír los gritos de los demás, sin ver a Sango y Miroku sujetar a Kouga, sin saber de nada más que de los labios que tanto tiempo había anhelado y ahora la besaban posesivamente, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo, entregándose al beso del Inu.

Cuando por fin el hanyou se separó de ella, sólo se encontraba Miroku junto a ellos, mirándolos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hey, ya estaba bien que se separaran —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja—. Les aviso que Sango se llevó a Shippou, y que Kouga se marchó jurando que volvería.

—Ja, sabía que con esto lograría que se fuera de una buena vez —se jactó Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño al ver los gestos del monje para que guardara silencio. Volteándose lentamente, vio el rostro furioso de Kagome, un aura negra rodeando su delgado cuerpo.

—¿Así que todo fue por eso? —preguntó la joven, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—¡No, no! —gritó Inuyasha, escalofríos recorriendo su espalda con la imagen frente a él—. De verdad que no...

—¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! —los gritos se repitieron largamente, enterrando al hanyou varios metros bajo tierra—. Y no se te ocurra acercarte a mí —gruñó la joven, alejándose de ellos—. Me voy a mi tiempo —siseó, caminando rápidamente rumbo al pozo.

—Oh, Inuyasha —suspiró largamente Miroku, sin intentar detener a la furiosa muchacha, asomándose al agujero donde se encontraba el hanyou, aún bajo el hechizo del collar—, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a tratar de buena manera a la señorita Kagome? Lo primero que deberías hacer, cuando logres ponerte de pie, es ir a buscarla y besarla nuevamente... así serás perdonado... —asintió pensativamente—, y obviamente decirle lo que sientes... eso hasta yo lo sé —dijo, caminando en dirección al pueblo, decidido a buscar a Sango. Quizá en esta ocasión acepte tener a sus hijos, pensó, sonriendo brevemente.

Un quejido de Inuyasha se oyó en el bosque silencioso.

_Debería hablar con Kagome... cuando lograra salir de su nuevo agujero._

No podía esperar para poner en práctica los consejos del monje, si así lograba que la chica no lo abandonara... y otro beso.

Fin~~~

* * *

Si te gustó, genial... dímelo ;)

Sini~~


End file.
